


Hershey factories make millions of kisses a day, but I'm asking for only one.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Michael works at a chocolate shop and always smells like chocolate and Gavin loves it and asks him where he works but everyday Michael says no (because he is embarrassed) so one day Gavin decides to get Michael chocolate and sees him working in the store!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hershey factories make millions of kisses a day, but I'm asking for only one.

They met over coffee, Gavin being his usual self and stumbling right into Michael's lap. It was like an overly cheesy love story, except for the fact that Michael had promptly pushed him away and cursed his clumsy nature.  
"What the fuck? This isn't some dumb rom-com! You can't go falling into people's laps like that!" Michael grouses, thankful that at least the moron did not knock over his coffee. Gavin blushes, brushing his knees before rising to his feet. He's about to turn an leave, an apology on his lips, when he smells it. Something sweet, a smell Gavin was fond of. Chocolate. He smiled, raising the suspicions of the red headed stranger in front of him.  
"I, ah - sorry. I didn't mean to, I'm clumsy that's all. I know I probably shouldn't ask but like, what drink is that? It smells good." Gavin praises, sniffing the air while Michael stares on in confusion.  
"It's just coffee." He grumbles, raising an eyebrow when Gavin frowns. Sensing that perhaps he'd overstepped his mark, Gavin merely nods and scurries away.

  
The encounter is all but forgotten until a week later, where they meet again at the same coffee shop. Gavin has been returning everyday, trying and failing to find the drink that smells so sweet. He's rushing to the counter when he catches the scent again, spinning on his heels to find it's source. He's surprised to find the same stranger from before, smiling awkwardly as he fiddles with his thumbs. The man has noticed him.  
"The fuck you staring at?" Michael says bitterly. He'd thought he'd seen the last of the lanky man the week before, he was less than happy to find him again. Gavin merely raises his hands in surrender, looking longingly at the drink resting upon Michael's table.  
"I'm sorry it's just, please, tell me what drink that is." Gavin whined, only to be met with Michael's stony glare.  
"I've already told you and I'll only tell you once more - it's a damn coffee!" Michael exclaimed, turning the heads of some of the coffee shop's others costumers.  
"But it smells like chocolate!" Gavin replies, voice a little loud with frustration.

  
Michael's eyes widen in surprise, almost immediately consciously sniffing himself. Sure enough, it was not the drink but his own clothes that gave off the scent that was clearly driving Gavin wild. Michael grumbled, he'd have to be more careful and change after going to work from now on. He'd barely noticed that Gavin had taken it upon himself to sit opposite him, staring at Michael's drink with a look of longing. Michael smiled glumly up at his new aquaintance. He offered the drink towards Gavin, the liquid sloshing in it's cardboard cup.  
"Sorry, dude. It's just coffee. Smell it." Michael informs him and watches with slight amusement at the clear disappointment on Gavin's face. He'd obviously got his hopes up for some miracle coffee. "You must be insane or something, because I can't smell any chocolate." Michael lies, even he knows he smells delicious. Gavin groans, feeling mad at himself. Michael, despite not knowing the man, feels almost sympathetic towards him.  
"Maybe it's the hot chocolate?" He suggests, gesturing towards the counter. Gavin sighs and shakes his head, folding his arms atop the table and resting his chin upin them.  
"I've tried that."

  
Michael rolls his eyes, this man must have been really set on the smell of chocolate. He feels kind of bad for lying to him, but Michael is too embarrassed to admit that he's the source of the scent. Michael grips his cardboard cup awkwardly, spying the time on his watch and realizing that it was time for him to go. He sighs, smiling at the other man as he moves to stand.  
"Well, I've got to go. I guess I'll see you around..." Michael is at a loss when he realizes that he doesn't even know the man's name. He's thankful when the other man smiles at him, holding his hand out for Michael to shake.  
"Gavin, my name's Gavin." Gavin tells him, beaming at the prospect of seeing Michael again. Though they had got off to a quite unconventional start, Gavin was enthralled by the notion that perhaps with time they could be friends. Michael merey smiled, shrugging as he released Gavin's hand and reached for his messenger bag.  
"Cool. I'm Michael." He introduces himself before offering the other man a little wave and leaving the shop.

  
True to Michael's word, it is not the last time they meet. Despite his inner conflict, Michael starts to go out of his way to visit the coffee shop. He feels stupid, he knows that seeing him is probably one of the most insignificant moments in Gavin's day. Still, it's sometimes the highlight of Michael's so he tries not to dwell on it. Unknown to him, Gavin is in the same position. He frequents the shop as often as he can, spending his nights wondering what he could talk to Michael about in the morning. It escalates, eventually, and they start to hang out at Michael's or Gavin's respective apartments more often. They talk of everything and anything but there is always one thing that comes up. The smell of chocolate. Gavin brings it up one night, beer in one hand and controller in the other.  
"That smell..." He says, looking thoughtfully around the room. "It seems to follow you, doesn't it?" Gavin murmurs, gazing at Michael as though he's a mystery and Gavin must work him out. Michael swallows, he'd been so delighted to hear that Gavin was coming over that he forgot his almost nightly ritual of spraying his apartment. Gavin was right, it followed him everywhere.  
"Bullshit, I just have some chocolate in the kitchen." Michael lies, sort of. He does have chocolate in the kitchen.

  
Gavin squeals, up on his feet and out the room before Michael realizes it. Of course, the man-child that was Gavin Free couldn't resist a sweet. Michael makes a mental note to bring chocolate home from work more often before following him. Gavin's moaning, actually moaning, around the damn thing in his mouth when Michael finds him. He chuckles, rolling his eyes before snatching the bar and breaking off a piece for himself. Gavin doesn't actually protest, but the possessive gaze that follows the sweet tells Michael he's thinking about it.  
"It's just chocolate Gav." Michael reminds him, though he knows for experience that the first bite is the best. The novelty of the chocolate has worn off of him now, especially when he's surrounded by it daily, but he knows plenty of customers who crave their chocolate like an alcoholic craves drink.  
"No, this is heaven in a bar. Where on earth did you get it from?" Gavin says around the food in his mouth, reaching out for the chocolate in Michael's hands and pouting when Michael moves it out of reach. He watches with hungry eyes as Michael puts it away, smirking at Gavin's disappointed face.  
"Nowhere special, just the chocolate shop downtown."

  
It was Michael's mistake, really. He should have known that Gavin would end up there eventually. To be fair to Gavin, it wasn't really a conscious thought. He just happened to be downtown the next day, mind wandering in a million different directions when he spotted it. The chocolate shop Michael had told him about. His stomach growled at the thought of another bite of the chocolate, his taste buds lingering. But his mind was set on Michael, thinking about how happy he'd be if Gavin got him a new chocolate bar. How he'd smile and his eyes would crinkle and how he'd give Gavin a big, almost suffocating hug afterwards. Gavin liked those hugs. Besides, it was one of their favourite jokes. The ever-lingering smell of chocolate, Michael would find it funny. So Gavin made up his mind, expression frozen in a goofy smile and legs marching towards the shop. It was quaint, almost hidden, and had that classic traditional feel that all choclatiers were so fond off. Gavin stopped at the window, gazing in bewilderment at all the various chocolate shapes and types on display. His mouth watered. He pushed open the door, revelling in the tiny bell that chimed as he walked inside. Someone greeted him, someone extremely familar.  
"Hey, how may I-Gavin?" Michael almost yelled.

  
Gavin stood, shocked, as he took in Michael's appearance. Curls brushed back, freckles as cute as ever and eyes as brown as the chocolate on the tray he held in his hands. More importantly, Gavin noticed the apron around his neck. Gavin stared at that for a moment, the one cog wheel in his brain turning furiously in order to catch up. When it did, Gavin was both amused and shocked at the same time.  
"Michael! You work here?" Gavin cooed and if it were possible his smile would have spread wider. Michael choked on his spit, glancing nervously around the shop before coming to the conclusion he could take a quick break. He balanced the tray in one hand, using the other to drag Gavin along with him. He dumped the tray on the counter and pulled Gavin out the back entrance, throwing him out into the alleyway perhaps a little too roughly. Gavin stumbled, though caught himself, amusement still quite evident across his stupid features. Michael grumbled under his breath, unsure of how to continue.

  
"Yeah, all right. All right. Go on, laugh at me. Tell me how much of a pansy job it is, as if I don't already know." Michael muttered, crossing his arms and refusing to look Gavin in the green eyes that had become so familiar. Gavin raised a questioning eyebrow.  
"What? It's not a pansy job Michael! It's awesome!" Gavin cried out. For a moment, Michael thought he was mocking him. Then he realized Gavin simply wasn't mean enough to do that. He looked up, as though second guessing his conclusion, to see Gavin geniunely smile at him. Michael shrugged nonchalantly, unsure of what to do with his arms now as he shrugged.  
"Yeah, well... I mean it is pretty cool." Michael muttered bashfully. Gavin laughed, linking his arm with Michael's to pull him close.  
"And here I was, about to go and buy you some chocolate only to find you can probably have it whenever you want." Gavin chirps and Michael laughs.  
"You were going to buy me chocolate?" He asks, unable to hide how happy it made him. Gavin nodded, bumping shoulders with him.  
"I still am. Any chance I could get a discount?" He asks cheekily as Michael leads him inside, his laughter stopped short by a playful punch from Michael. If the chocolates a little cheaper than usual, Michael doesn't tell anyone.


End file.
